paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairytale of New York: YorkXShelly pups
After York fixed Shelly's heart the two eventually got married and went on to have pups, they birthed three gorgeous girls, Liberty, Waverly and Sienna. These pups are co-owned by 258raindrop and MidnightCollies. Liberty: '''Liberty is patient and loveable. She really likes playing with her sisters and cousins. She looks up to her Uncle Rusty and enjoys playing a good joke on him with her mother. She is a bookworm and enjoys sharing her knowledge with her siblings if she discovers something she never knew about before. '''Waverly: Waverly is a bold and loud pup like her father. She's not afraid to get involved in things and take charge. She can be a little bit of a bossy boots sometimes, though she always apologises if she goes a little over the top. She's very easy to get along with, she's also very brave. Sienna: Sienna is a cheerful and bashful pup, she's extremely loud and hyper. She is a bit ignorant for her age and is awful clumsy too. She can occasionally blurt out things she's not supposed to say and doesn't put much though into her words or actions. Of course, she never intentionally says or does things that hurt others, she's a really kind pup and loves so see others happy. Liberty: Liberty has a lighter brown coat than her father with an orange fur tuff. She has perked ears and spots varying on her body. She has a darger brown spot on her back and front paws while her back paws are the same color as her spots. She has a white tail with spots and a stripe in the center of her back stopping at the edge of the white on her stomach. She has white from between her eyes traveling down her chest and stomach. She has her aunt Jenni's chocolate brown eyes and she wears a lime green collar. Waverly: '''Waverly is a shorter version of her dad's form. She has more beagle markings though with different spots. She has a dark brown hood, tail tip, back legs and part of her front legs. A lighter brown traveling from her head down to her tail with markings on top of her socks. White covers the rest of her body. She has her mother's violet eyes and she wears a sea green collar. '''Sienna: Sienna has her mothers beagle form but her fathers tall, Dalmatian genes. She has a long floppy ears with a fluffy little tail. She has a white belly and shout with four white socks also, the tips of her toes however, are a ginger colour like her father, her tail is also this ginger colour, with white underneath it. She has small black spots on her flank, tail, face and ears, her ear tips being black too. She has bright blue eyes and wears a blue collar. * Liberty was designed by Rain, Sienna was designed by Fuzzy and Waverly was a collab between us. * Sienna loves the beach and visits there almost everyday with her siblings, she loves exploring the rock pools. * Sienna is fascinated by the myths about the merpups, so when the mer moon came out one night, she camped out to catch sight of a Merpup. To her delight, she did meet one. She quickly befriended a mer pup named Conall and became good friends with him. Soon, Conall developed a crush on the curious little land pup, eventually telling her his feelings. Sienna was a little surprised at first but accepted, the two are happily together now. * When Jace, came to the lookout one night with his father, bold little Waverly quickly befriended him. Slowly but surely, she developed a crush on him. However, she was way too stubborn to actually admit to herself and him that she liked him. She'd hate for her "tough girl" reputation to be ruined. Eventually, her feelings spiral out of control and she blurts out her crush to him. Jace of course accepted her, unaware that she was crushing on him like he was on her. * After bumping into Scooby one day at Mr. Porters, Liberty soon fell head over heels for the excitable little pup. However, her feelings had to be kept a secret, since Scooby was crushing so hard on Aurora, he didn't notice Libertys actions. It wasnt until their preteens, when Scooby finally got over Aurora that they started dating. Coming soon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Mixed Breed Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Next Generation Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Future Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Gen Category:Second generation Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Shared Pups Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:258raindrop/MidnightCollies shared pups